


A good morning ...

by chameleon_soul



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_soul/pseuds/chameleon_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ‘good morning’ didn’t necessarily mean a busy morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good morning ...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the boys of Uragiri.
> 
> Warning: pointless fluff

**A good morning ...**

Awareness slowly trickled into his mind.  The sun was already up, shining its rays inside through the large open window, a soft wind making the curtain in front of it bellow in a small curve.

 

Shusei’s sleep fogged mind slowly crossed over into an awake state, a pleasant warmth against his back however battling with this wakefulness and trying to pull him back under and revel a bit longer in the drowsy comfort of sleep.

 

Shusei just wanted to tell the warmth off, telling it he had too much to do today to just waste the day in bed, when a new sensation made itself known.  The warmth wasn’t only against his back, but wrapped all around him, cocooning him in a loving embrace.  An arm stretched under his body and one draped over him, a broad body pressed up against his back and soft flesh pressed up against his neck in the parody of a kiss.  Two soft lips having started an activity and then fallen still during it as if Shusei skin had absorbed its last energy and turned them into statues.  Soft, pliant statues mind you, not the hard rocky ones.

 

A small smile crossed Shusei’s face, the boy knowing fully well now who was pressed up against him even without the help of memories of last night.  Two boys stargazing, getting sleepy yet both not fully willing to part just yet and so just having snuggled down on one of the boys’ bed with their clothes still on to talk some more and stretch out the precious time together.  Apparently they both had been more tired than either of them had wanted to admit and just fallen asleep, maybe even stopped talking during mid sentence and having left the other behind in a sleepy state with an unfinished thought or remark.

 

Shusei’s hand slowly lifted, not wanting his movement to disturb the peaceful sleep the one pressed up against him was having, and placed his own hand over the one resting gently on his stomach, the heat of said hand immediately fussing with his cold one and warming it up.

 

A new content smile played around Shusei’s lips and he closed his eyes again, letting himself fall prey again to warm and joyful dreams.  There was no need to rush.  A ‘good morning’ didn’t necessarily mean a busy morning.

 

THE END


End file.
